I Love You
by runaway xo
Summary: Sequel to Thirteen Reasons Why. Bella recieves her chance to tell Edward the thirteen reasons why she loves him.
1. I Love You

**I'm back :) ****Did that sound like something from a bad horror movie? ****I hope not. Well, if you read the authors note I added in Thirteen Reasons Why, then you are aware that this is the sequel. Surprise? Yeah, I know, I said I would never do a sequel. But I lied. **

**I'm not so sure how this will turn out so don't hate me. Please? **

**I've decided to base this about twenty years after the wedding I described in Thirteen Reasons Why. (Though it's not essential that you read the other story, it may help.) **

**This is also in Edward's point of view, which currently terrifies me. I've never done a whole story through Edward's eyes so don't be too harsh? **

**I've blabbered enough.**

**Please enjoy?! :) **

* * *

**I Love You **

**(Edward's POV) **

I watched sullenly as she removed the ring from her pale finger. When it was off, she toyed with it in her palm for a moment, frowning.

"Do I have to?" She questioned for the fifth time.

I felt the thrill sweep through me when her stunning eyes set on mine. To call the exquisite irises _golden_, _ocher, _or _topaz_, would be a crime. They were not one color, but a combination. The colors glinted as the light hit each beautiful speck and shade.

"Yes," I answered, glancing back at the black ribbon of road ahead. "I don't think it would go over very well with the other students if we claimed to be both sixteen _and_ married."

I peered at Bella out of the corner of my eye. She had folded her arms across her chest and was watching as the rain made unadorned patterns on the dark window.

"_You _get to be seventeen," she accused sourly.

I chuckled softly. Her irritation was irrational of course. Our altered ages was due to the simple fact that my _seventeenth _birthday had fallen in June, while hers was in the middle of September, just a few days away.

"And I'm older," she added exasperated.

I glanced at her while turning into the school parking lot, raising an eyebrow.

She caught my glance quickly and grimaced. "Well, physically," she mumbled.

I smiled at her as I pulled into a parking space, twisting the key out of the ignition. "Physically?" I questioned suggestively, turning towards her and leaning forward. Her eyes widened at the expression, unhidden – especially to her – in my eyes. "What ever are you referring to?"

I touched my parted lips to the corner of mouth, breathing in her heavenly scent. Her breath caught and I brought my lips together, pressing them against her skin before pulling away.

She glared at me, her beautiful full lips pressed together thinly.

I laughed and reached forward, capturing the ring in my own hand. I tilted my palm, watching the gold band catch the light. I kissed it gently before placing it in my pocket.

I turned back to Bella, chuckling, amused at her aggravated expression.

"It's just seven hours, my love," I reminded her softly, smiling as I reached forward to grasp her left hand. I smoothed my finger tip over the seemingly bare skin of her left hand and my smile faltered.

"You're just as upset as I am," she accused, a small smile tugging at her lips. Her vivid eyes clawed into my own and my body seemed to contract under her gaze.

"Damn it, Bella," I cursed under my breath as I struggled to look away.

"Oh," she gasped, snapping her head towards her own window. "Sorry," she whispered.

The power she had obtained through her change never failed to amaze me. The dominance held within those gaudy eyes of hers was inconceivable. She had the power to pull you in, to make you feel like time had stopped. And with these potent orbs she could look into somebody's eyes, and know the exact emotion coursing through their veins. Every speck of happiness, sorrow, and pain, was free to puncture my angel at anytime it wished. Was it so ironic that all of these human feelings flew straight to her motionless heart?

I always did tell her she was too perceptive.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, reaching forward to pull her chin back towards me. She let her eyes follow her chin reluctantly. "I'm just not used to it yet," I whispered. I twisted in my seat and pulled her towards me so that she was seated on my lap. I let my lips attract to the smooth skin of her neck, consequently avoiding her commanding eyes.

"I know," she mumbled, letting a happy sigh escape her lips. "I'm not either."

Though Bella had been changed nearly twenty years ago, she was still startled when she meet the eyes of strangers and was suddenly invaded with their deepest feelings. The expression upon her face whenever this happened was unnerving, for me at least. I would never really understand the effect that these emotions had on her, knowing that her mind was, and forever would be, concealed from my own endeavoring mind.

The smallest bit of insight I had received was when Bella and I went on a human trip for the first time. Esme and Carlisle had needed groceries to keep up our human façade, and by then, I had assumed Bella was ready. We stepped into the grocery store, cautiously as Bella tensed against the scent. "We can leave," I had told her quietly. But without even glancing at me, she strode into the small store. We had just reached the aisle that contained can foods when a woman passed us. She was clutching a crying baby to her chest and her hair was snarled mess. She sang to the baby softly, but her thoughts were multiple pools of misery. I had glanced at Bella, wondering how her power would respond to the woman. When I met Bella's eyes, I didn't need her power to know that the woman's feelings were mirrored there. I had gasped as Bella's hand clutched at the hard skin of her motionless chest.

That's when I knew she could feel it.

She denied it for months, claiming it had just been the shock of being able to detect the woman's pain. I knew better.

I was pulled back into the present when Bella pushed her forehead against mine, angling it so that my eyes had no escape.

"I love you, you know," she reminded me softly, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully, as if sensing something in my eyes.

"I love you, too," I smiled gently, pressing my lips against hers.

She smiled and spoke against my kiss. "I love you more."

I pulled away quickly. I was positive that the bewilderment was clear on my face as I gawked her. "You can not _possibly _be serious," I breathed.

Neither one of us had tried to argue upon the endless "who loves who more" for a while now. I had assumed it was because the point I had proven twenty years ago was still relevant now. It was impossible to love another creature more than I loved Isabella Marie Cullen. It was just a simple fact.

"Oh I am very serious." I stared at the challenge burning in her vibrant eyes.

I hardened my expression, narrowing my eyes at the innocent honesty, clear on her beautiful face.

"I'm a vampire now," she reminded me, a dangerous smile thinning out her lips. "That means I have the same amount of power to love as you do."

I could hear the sound of the school bell – more like a buzzer – shriek inside the small building.

I stared at Bella, my eyebrow raised. She was still on my lap as she smiled and brushed her fingers through my untidy hair.

"Regardless," I said finally, reaching up to capture her hand in my own. "Vampire or not…" I kissed her hand softly. "I love you more."

Her expression became cynical and she pulled her hand away from my kisses. I tried to hide my smile.

Suddenly her expression shifted, and her full lips appeared thin again, pressing together to contain her new found enthusiasm.

"Bella," I warned, abrutly feeling a sense of dread twist my features.

"I'll prove it to you." She decided, smiling angelically as the unpleasant feeling of déjà vu settled in my body. "With thirteen reasons why," she continued, seeming oblivious to my discomfort.

I didn't answer, my mouth pressed together in a thin line, though my lack of participation seemed trivial.

"Thirteen reasons why… what? You ask?" She smiled mockingly.

"Bella," I hissed ominously through my teeth. But she silenced me with a kiss.

She laughed as she pulled away, struggling to compose her expression. She finally bit her lip and ran her fingers through my hair once more, as she said, "Thirteen reasons why I love you, of course."

* * *

**Just in case you weren't aware, I made this title I Love You because it's the sequel to Thirteen Reasons Why ... I Love You. Get it? Haha, I thought it was clever :) **

**Anyway, please review, please? I don't think I can beg enough. It terrifies me to post this!**


	2. Reason One

**I am speechless. Over 100 reviews for one stinking chapter!? Wow. Excuse me while I drown in my own bliss :)**

**I am aware that some of you were confused about Bella's power in the last chapter? Well basically, Bella can look into people's eyes and whatever emotion they are feeling goes straight to her chest. If a person is feeling pain, the spot where her heart used to be feels pain. Edward believes this is because she was such an observant human. And no, she can't manipulate emotions. That's Jasper :) **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Reason One **

The class would have been silent when we entered, had I not been able to hear their thoughts. Bella stiffened beside me and I glanced at her hand. The need to hold it corrupted within me but I suppressed the urge as we strode into the classroom.

The thoughts that circulated were all too familiar.

_Wow…_

_Gale was right! He's so cute!_

_Really pale skin…_

_Oh great. Just great. They're hot. This ruins everything… _

_Look at that girl. What a babe. And that body… I think I need a cold shower. _

My entire body tensed at the last thought, and I could feel the need to seek out the host of this particular thought, and immediately dispose of him.

My chance to look vanished as the teacher meet us halfway into the classroom. Her diminutive eyes were gray and lifeless, the same as her skin. Wrinkles made her flesh look withered and frail. Her long colorless hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Hello," she said cautiously, glancing between Bella and I. "May I help you?"

Her thoughts weren't very distinctive in the sea of judgmental phrases, but her expression exposed her shock, admiration, and her natural instinct, advising her to retreat from the creatures before her.

I glanced down at Bella, speculating the effect that this classroom full of humans had on her. I wasn't surprised to find her glance inverted towards the blackboard, terrified to meet a curious pair of eyes.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my," I hesitated, though it didn't register in the human's mind, I frowned quickly, "_sister_, Bella."

In reaction to the word _sister_, half of the adolescent teen males were already filling their minds with the absurd idea that they could make Bella _theirs_. If it was possible, my body tensed more.

"Masen," I added quickly, speaking to the teacher. "Bella Masen." I spoke the name again, just to see how it felt on my tongue. Altering her last name did little to modify the minds of the admirers, but I could feel the smile tugging on the corner of my lip. "We're new here."

The teacher smiled vigilantly. "Of course. Welcome to eleventh grade history. I'm Mrs. Varban." She glanced around the classroom for a moment before discovering two seats in the back of the small room. "You can both take your seats back there."

I smiled and nodded, turning to make my way through the clutter of students. I had felt Bella's eyes on me the entire time Mrs. Varban had been speaking, but I hadn't looked at her.

We took our seats in our separate desks. With an audience, we opened our notebooks.

_The boy looks too old to be in the eleventh grade. _

_How is she his sister if they have different last names? I bet it's a separation thing. _

_Edward? That's such an old-fashion name. _

_That Bella girl's so hot. I can't wait to get her in bed… _

The monster clawed at my chest and a thick pool of venom formed in the back of my throat. This monster was not driven by scent, or thirst, but by rage.

The few students that were still studying us, flinched and turned back towards the teacher as they met the hostility in my expression.

_What's his problem?_

_I remember being new. I hated it when everyone stared at me. _

_Geez, he's scary. _

"_Edward_?"

The last one was spoken aloud. The voice was soft enough for only my ears to hear, but I didn't turn to look at Bella. I didn't want her to suffer from the anger in my gaze.

It wasn't until the bell rang thirty minutes later, and we were out of the classroom, did I allow myself to meet Bella's gaze that had dwelled on me for all thirty minutes. Just as I had expected, she immediately captured my eyes and refused to let them go.

"You called me Bella Masen," she whispered finally, biting her lip against the smile, a habit she had failed to lose through her change.

I stared at her, chuckling softly in amazement. I had just come close to slaughtering half of our history class, and she was pleased that I had substituted Cullen for my human last name?

"You _are_ remarkable," I marveled after a moment. My self control was leisurely diminishing as she continued to bite on her lip. I didn't know how I could possibly sham the fact that Bella was my wife. Being denied the pleasure to kiss her, currently felt like suicide. I needed it more than I had needed to feel that vulgar boy's blood flow down my raw throat.

Bella suddenly brought her hand to her heart and smiled up at me thoughtfully. "Desire?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side, drinking in my gaze. My eyes stayed focused on hers while I nodded.

"It's very hard," I confessed, "harder than I thought."

She nodded her head in acuity. Or was it agreement? She suddenly freed my gaze from her own, and let her eyes wander towards the floor. A strand of dark hair fell onto her cheek. I had a feeling she would be blushing, if that were still possible. That realization made my chest feel hollow, much like it did every time I would notice Bella's embarrassment and recall the delicate blush that had once been there.

"Bella?" I reached forward, gently brushing the strand behind her ear. I frequently found myself touching her like this, _gently_. I suppose it was just a habit I had failed to lose after her change as well.

Suddenly, the bell rang a second time. She looked up with wide eyes. "I'm late," she gasped. She turned to dash to her next class.

"Bella," I warned in a hiss, "slow down!"

She did as she was told but didn't turn back to look at me. "I'll see you at lunch," her voice echoed mutely in the vacant hallway.

The rest of the day passed routinely. I walked Bella to the classes that we didn't share, and this happened more than I would have liked. Though our surroundings were never adequate for the type of conversation I longed to have, that would all change soon as I sat through biology, my last class of the day.

I had originally been relieved that Bella had not been placed in my_ biology _class. I didn't think a trip _that _far down memory lane would be in our best interest. But at this moment, I craved her presence.

Before Bella, time had meant nothing to me. But suddenly, it was my worst enemy as I glared at the small timepiece.

The second the shrill buzzing noise reverberated, I was out of the classroom. I wasn't certain how fast I was running exactly, it was likely that I would receive a few letters requesting that I join the school's track team, but I wasn't at all concerned.

I slowed the second my eyes found her beautiful face in the sea of students.

Okay. Maybe time wasn't my worst enemy. Not if I got to spend it staring at this angel.

She hadn't seen me yet, her eyes were searching the muddle of students. Somebody was speaking to her loudly, trying to be heard over the clamor of the hallway.

My mouth pooled with venom the second I located the human's thoughts.

_I wonder if she'll moan my name when we do it… _

The Olympics was next on my list as I materialized – as it would seem to the human – beside Bella.

The boy was startled, his scruffy baseball hat falling off in his attempt to back away. He was the same adolescent boy from our history class.

He was about to receive the warning that would appear in his nightmares for months, I was sure, but before I could get a word out, Bella's hand was in mine, dragging me towards the parking lot. It had taken a while to get used to the idea of _Bella _being able to drag _me._

I was surprised when Bella pushed me towards the passenger seat, but I didn't object as she climbed into the driver's seat of the Volvo.

She didn't look at me as she threw the car into reverse, and flew from the school parking lot like somebody was chasing her.

"Bella?"

The second I spoke her name, the car turned sharply down a side road, the rain still drizzling down the windows as car came to halt. I searched outside of the window, trying to understand our surroundings. My search came up blank. It seemed as if she had drove us straight to the middle of nowhere.

I turned to look at her, but before my gaze even had time to settle on hers, her slender fingers were knotted in my hair and the sweet taste of her mouth was heavenly against my lips. Her body leaned over the console separating us, and without breaking the kiss, she moved onto my lap, her legs straddling mine. I took my own hand, and weaved in gently into her hair, cupping the nape of her neck.

I smiled against the kiss, not willing to contain it. This was one of my favorite parts of Bella's change, and I wasn't ashamed to admit it. To be able to show Bella actually how much I love her, not having to restrict myself with painful boundaries was true bliss.

Finally she pulled away and smiled at me, her finger curled around a strand of my hair and I removed my own hand from her neck. I pressed my hand to her cheek.

"I've been waiting _all day _to do that," she breathed. She tortured me with her deep beautiful eyes as she smiled so brilliantly that I felt my breathing hitch. "And I've decided what my first reason is."

I felt my smile fall immediately into a grimace.

Bella sighed and reached forward, tracing the shape of bottom eyelid with her finger.

"I know that you're mad about that," she said finally. "But I don't know why."

I was the one to sigh this time. I caught her finger in my hand, as she finished tracing the shape once more. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled own the small golden ring and slipped it back onto her finger. I kissed her hand once before meeting her gaze.

"I don't want you to _prove _anything to me Bella. I am more than aware of the fact that you love me. _This_," I sighed frustrated, holding my hand to her chest where her still heart lay beneath, "would be beating, if you _didn't _love me. I know that."

Her expression mirrored my own aggravation as she swatted my hand from her chest. "Then why do you insist that you love me more than I love you?" She demanded.

I didn't answer her, so she moved on. "I let you say _your _thirteen reasons. Do you believe that was due to the fact that I didn't think you loved me?"

"No," I answered, my forehead crumbling with her words.

"Then let me have my fun," she insisted quickly.

We glared at each other. Her imposing eyes were definitely weakening my defense.

"Fine. But you have to tell me something first."

"Anything," she agreed quickly.

I brushed away another strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "I want to know what you were thinking today in the hallway. You seemed… embarrassed."

She quickly inverted her eyes and slumped against my lap. She peeked at my eyes quickly before letting them fall once more. "I'm not embarrassed to _tell_ you," she clarified softly. "I'm just afraid you'll say no."

I used my finger tip to tilt her chin back towards me. She stared at my through her lashes warily.

"I still want to know," I decided after a moment of thought.

She sighed and her sweet breath burned wonderfully against my lips. "I was going to ask you if we could be like… Alice and Jasper were, or Rosalie and Emmett were, when I first came to Forks," she barley mumbled the last part, looking up instead of down now, avoiding my eyes. "You did say my last name was Masen. So I thought we could still pretend to be… together." She flinched, uncomfortable under my gaze.

I laughed softly. She was so absurd. "Bella, my love," I chuckled. Her gaze shifted to mine, questioningly. "Not only do you not see _yourself _clearly, but you obviously suffer from the same blindness when you look at me."

That lovely smile spread across her face. "Is that a yes?"

I laughed loudly and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away and grinned. "That's a yes."

She beamed and looked down to trace the collar of my shirt. Suddenly, her finger followed the curve of my neck and twisted itself back into my hair.

"Reason number one why I love you," she declared, laughing at the sudden fall in my face. She bit her lip as she spoke. "Your jealousy."

I could feel my mouth fall open in annoyance, but she once again silenced me with a kiss. She pulled away, and I spoke immediately.

"You love me for my… _what?_"

"Your jealousy," she giggled. "I think it's… " she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, as if searching for the word. "Sexy," she said finally. Her eyebrow arched, in an attempt to be seductive, I supposed. Her attempt was succeeding wonderfully.

"Say that again." I hadn't meant to make my voice sound so husky. Her eyes widened but she didn't think twice before obeying my command.

"Sexy," she whispered, her eyes captured mine and I was a goner once more.

My lips fell against hers quickly, like a magnet, and I was more than ready to graduate school forever, and spend the rest of my life just like that. With her.

* * *

**Hm, no matter what you people say, I'm still terrified out of my mind. Living up to expectations and all that fun stuff. Ha. **

**Please review!?  
**


	3. Reason Two

**

* * *

**********************************

I am once again stunned beyond speech capabilities. Your reviews are too amazing for words. Really, I feel incredibly honored! Thank, thank you, thank you!

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Reason Two**

"Bella?" I murmured, my eyebrows furrowed as I watched the tips of the snow covered mountains descend behind the overcast horizon. "Where are we going?"

Bella's face managed to stay impassive as she surveyed the road that lay ahead. It twisted like a serpent as we seemed to disappear farther into the oncoming dusk.

I heaved a sigh when she didn't answer me.

She was being ridiculous. Deliberately torturing when her mouth had set into a mystifying grin and her eyes had flickered with excitement. This had all happened as soon as the thought of never letting her lips leave mine crossed my mind. I wondered sometimes if she had the power to read my mind, and just never conveyed it to me.

I had then tried to sing to her softly, hopefully _dazzling _her out of leaving my arms, but vampire Bella was not so easily fooled. Unfortunately, the singing had just made her more anxious to get to where ever we were going.

"Patience is a virtue, Edward," Bella mumbled as she gently maneuvered the car through the twisting roads that were beginning to uncurl into snow dusted streets. The skyline was just beginning to shine unsteadily with bright lights.

"And secrets are malice," I muttered back.

I caught the grin that swept across her face before she had time to shrug it off.

We sat in the silence for a moment, though I could feel the smugness soak the air.

"May we please negotiate this _jealousy_ that you so clearly think I possess?" I muttered finally.

Her eyes flickered quickly to mine, a giggle brushing past her lips before she stared straight ahead. "That's exactly what I mean," she pointed out, referring to my current mood. "When you're mad, or jealous, and your eyes turn black, and your nostrils flare. I told you, I think it's sexy."

"My nostrils flare?" I asked, surprised. My forehead wrinkled as I involuntarily reached a hand up to my nose.

She laughed at my reaction and nodded, but her voice was earnest as she spoke. "I never noticed until after the change."

I considered that for a moment. "Did you become aware of anything else after the change?"

I watched her compress her lips in thought. "Well, when you're lying," she finally said, "your bottom lip quivers slightly. And when you're deep in thought, you tilt your head, only a fraction of an inch, really." She paused, biting down on her own lip. "And…" she sighed heavily, glancing at me sideways before gluing her eyes back onto the road. "You're even more beautiful," she muttered.

I didn't like how she said that. As if she was not the most stunning creature to ever grace the universe. Her inconceivable natural beauty that she had obtained as a human was somehow intensified through her change. I hadn't thought it even possible. But suddenly everything I loved about her was exaggerated. Her mahogany hair was thicker, longer. Her once light pink lips were now ruby and beautifully shocking against her ashen skin. She was the slightest bit taller, her legs longer. And her eyes of course, were otherworldly.

"A vampire, and she still doesn't see herself clearly," I garbled quietly.

Bella frowned, but her answering remark was caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon something in the distance. Her scowl was morphed into a grin and I could feel the car accelerate slightly.

My eyes tried to find her line of vision. "Bella," I murmured angrily. Was I so easily frustrated?

"All of your reasons were secrets," she reminded me complacently. The car turned right promptly, and then left.

So this _did _have to do with her reasons. I sighed and turned my gaze towards the window that was obscured with darkness.

It was raining again. The weather in Alaska was unpredictable this time of year, the rain would quickly harden into snow in the blink of an eye.

The car suddenly stopped sharply. The rain was abruptly loud against the roof of the Volvo, though Bella's breathing could be heard more heavily above it.

"You're nervous," I realized with a shock of intuition. Along with her profound breathing, her eyebrows were pulled together slightly and her eyes refused to meet mine.

"I am not," she argued in a perturbed mutter.

She twisted the key out of the ignition and turned to look at me.

"Ready?" she asked. If I hadn't known her better, I wouldn't have detected the edge in her voice, or her rigid posture. She was carefully hiding it beneath a mask of excitement and confidence.

She didn't let me respond, however. Her slender figure disappeared from the car before I could call her back. I threw open the passenger side door, throwing it shut as I met her on the other side. She was walking towards a large brick building when I grasped her elbow lightly. She spun around, surprised.

"Why are you nervous?" I queried. My curiosity was almost overwhelming as I watched her poignant eyes flash with an emotion I didn't understand.

"Edward, we're getting soaked," she argued, turning towards the building. But I pulled her back.

"Bella," I breathed as her eyes landed on mine, a new sense frustration smoldering beneath the stunning multihued tint. "You have to promise me not to blow these reasons out of proportion."

She raised a delicate eyebrow, and I leaned closer so that the rain wouldn't crash against her porcelain skin.

"I mean it, Bella," I warned. If I was allowing her to play this infantile game with me than I needed to know that she would keep mildly sane.

Truly, I was being selfish once again. I was saving myself the pain, really. The pain that knowing every word that left her angelic lips shouldn't be meant for me. That _she _shouldn't be meant for me. Even when we were supposedly _equal_, she was more pure, more magnificent. I wouldn't enlighten her with that fact though. I didn't want to upset her.

What I hadn't put into account, was her gift.

"Unworthiness?" She snapped. Her brow scrunched together and her lips curled back in distaste. Or was it anger? Irritably, she pushed her dark hair away from her eyes. I caught her hand before she could make another move, and pressed the moist skin to my lips.

"I am undeserving," I admitted against her skin, glancing at her angered eyes. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, my love, but you _are_ absolutely beautiful." I smiled softly at her.

She rolled her eyes, but her lips had lifted from their scowl. I grinned, and traced the small smile with the tip of my finger. She grasped my finger and kissed it gently before leaning into my chest. I could feel her breath, soft against my drenched shirt.

I had almost forgotten we had been standing in the middle of a vacant street, the rain pounding down on our backs.

Bella seemed to have come to this relization too because her face pressed farther against my shirt, and for a second, I could feel her ample lips against my wet chest. The spot she had kissed tingled with a sense of warmth that had never seemed to disappear completely from her lips after the change, though it only happened on occasion. The sensation was invigorating. Amazingly so. I sighed quietly at the pleasure that it produced.

"You look beautiful in rain," she whispered to me softly. She paused a moment, her face hidden against my shirt before she peeked up, her eyes gentle behind the thick fringe of lashes.

I didn't think she realized it, but beneath her gaze, I frequently forgot to breathe.

Her slender finger rose, and traced a line down the center of my chest. Her touch seemed to leave that same warm trail that her kiss left. Though, I knew logically that that was impossible. Her heartbeat was no longer beating, therefore her warm blood was no longer tepid beneath her skin. But I was positive that there was fire running through my own veins as her finger outlined the tense muscles in my stomach.

I gently grasped her finger and guided it back up, not completely sure on how much I could take.

"Excuse me," I accused lightly, still unaware that I was holding my breath. "_My _reasons for you, may not be used for _me._"

She grinned and a raindrop slipped off my hair and onto her cheek. I wiped it away gently as she spoke. "I wasn't stating a reason. I was merely stating a fact." Her feigned innocence was alluring and I leaned closer, breathing in her scent. "I'm displaying a _different _reason tonight."

My grin faltered and I was about to intervene with her supposed actions but she kissed me too quickly, and pulled me towards the large brick building, too soon.

* * *

We were undeniably _soaked _as we entered the dwelling. I supposed we were in a small coffee shop, considering the large neon sign at the entrance had read _Mocha Song_. I turned to frown at Bella, but she was already admiring the scenery. What we – two vampires – were doing in a coffee shop, was beyond me, but I held onto her hand and followed her to a table beside a small sliver of a stage. Upon it was a classic black piano.

I didn't have an opportunity to question her before a waitress appeared.

"Two small coffees," Bella requested, her eyes only flickering to the waitresses once before they settled on mine. She seemed to be probing through my emotions, searching for something.

I knew better than to ask questions by now, but my inquisitiveness was dangerously dynamic. "Bella, _please _explain to me the reason behind sitting in a coffee shop ."

Her head tilted slightly and her silky hair spilled over one shoulder. I wasn't sure if her response was at all an answer to my question, but I listened to her inquiringly as she said, "Why don't you play for me?" She nodded her head towards the piano on the small stage.

I attempted to keep my face in a hard mask as I tried to understand the interior workings of her mind. I was silent for a prolonged moment, so she continued.

"And sing for me? Please?"

I was only half aware that I was engorged in her static gaze. "Why?"

"Because you love me," she smiled, her eyes catching the light made her gaze resemble a golden rainbow. "And because I'm about to tell you my reason, and it's your obligation to prove me right."

I didn't answer her. It wasn't the first time I was incapable of speech in front of Bella.

"Reason number two why I love you." She reached forward, her fingers grazing my lips. Her scent lingered there as I breathed in sharply. "Your voice," she whispered. "As a human, I fell asleep to the sound of it every night, and woke up to the same beautiful sound each morning. I would recognize it anywhere." She smiled and continued. "Truly, it is the most wonderful sound in my world."

I stared at her. Her gaze seemed to make my body – for lack of a better word – _melt. _It was like an icy fire. Stinging, so painful at her beauty, so breathtaking, and then easing it with her dazzling stare.

I didn't have time to contemplate my actions. I simply did what she requested. I stepped onto the stage.

It was brighter there. The honey colored wood was dull and scratched beneath the various spotlights, but the piano seemed untouched. I hesitantly sat down on the short bench, looking out at the audience who consisted of an elderly couple, two college girls, a middle aged man on a laptop, the various servers, and Bella. My Bella.

Her elbow was on the table and her neck was cupped in her palm as she watched me. The waitress placed two cups of coffee on the table. Bella either didn't notice, or didn't care. She smiled encouragingly and nodded her head for me to proceed.

I glanced at the keyboard, my fingers hovering over the keys as my eyes caught something on the music rack. It was a song. I felt my brow furrow in confusion as I read the title, "_Always_." The sheet was a mixture of notes and words, both intended for me to reverberate, I assumed. The song was slightly familiar, something I had in fact heard before.

I glanced at Bella once last time. Her gaze remained stagnant, though she seemed… edgy somehow.

Trying to decipher her emotions would be useless and provoking on my part, so peeking up frequently, I began to play.

The melody was quite simple. It sounded almost like the tinkling of bells. My fingers flowed effortlessly over the ivory, my eyes closing, quickly loosing myself in the concentration and the beautiful song. Though, the second I realized I had closed my eyes, they snapped open, gravitating towards Bella's like they had done so many times before.

And then I began to sing.

There was a small microphone wired to the music rack, so I leaned forward and softly sang the words written before me.

"_Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be. And I dedicate my life to you_, _always_." I was only slightly aware that the words bothered me. I was more alarmed at the fact that Bella had disappeared while I was reading the words.

The sharp pang hit me in the chest and twisted through my body. Had she not placed that song there like I had assumed? Had the words bothered her as much as they bothered me?

I was still playing as these notions swam sickly inside of my mind. The impulse of disgust was so concentrated in my body that I noticed a second later than I should have, a melodious voice flowing through the air like rose petals swept up in the wind. The sound was soft and sinuous. "_A love like yours is rare." _I snapped my head towards the source of the sound and the piano music faltered as I stared back in bewilderment. Bella stood on the side of the stage, behind a large curtain so that she was invisible to the small audience. Her head was angled downward, and she peeked at me shyly through the long ebony fringe. "_It must have been scent from up above. And I know you'll stay this way," _Her eye level rose at her words and she grinned, finding irony in the line. Her grin quickly softened and I suddenly feared for the piano. Certainly it wouldn't cope well, had I melted and seeped through it's unscathed keys. "_For always."_

* * *

**It's 3:02 in the morning. Haha, so I have lost any recollection of what I wanted to say in this authors note. **

**Well, for my late night work, I believe reviews would be a great thing to wake up to! :) **

**P.S. Song is called _Always _by Atlantic Starr. Go check it out on YouTube because there will be more of it next chapter!**


	4. Reason Three

**I am a bad little writer. Evil. Horrible. Just sick in the mind. **

**Did that cover it? **

**I really am sorry for disappearing on you all! I think the whole idea of "no more school" kind of got to my head. But I'm back, promise! This chapter proposed some _serious _writers block. Honestly, if writers block was an actual disease, I would have been on my death bed. But I got through it! And I hope I actually accomplished something :) **

**I hope that you aren't so mad at me that you don't at least enjoy this chapter a little? **

**Sorry, again!**

**Please enjoy!**

**P.S. I added a one-shot called "The Forth Reason Why" which is an expert from Thirteen Reasons Why but in Edward's POV, so check that out if you haven't already!**

**P.S.S. This is my first chapter writing as a fourteen year old! :) Hah, tell me if you notice the difference. (I can't) **

**Reason Three**

The light spilled gloriously across her pale skin as she emerged from the shadows. Her steps were small and hesitant as she approached the piano. Her eyes peered at me warily.

And then the song continued.

"_And we both know..." _

Bella smiled timidly as she sang. Her eyes were wide and questioning, and it took me a moment to realize that I should have been singing along with her.

My fingers were nevertheless useless as they trickled over the keys, replaying the same measure over and over again.

Finally, I joined her.

"_That our love will grow. And forever it will be." _

Bella's entire body appeared to ease as the word _forever _brushed past her lips.

"_You and me." _

The last note hung in the air as the need to hold her, pricked the ends of my fingers.

She bit her lip sheepishly and slowly lowered the microphone as I openly gawked her.

Then the clapping thundered in my eardrums.

Bella and I both glanced at the small audience as they displayed a round of ovation. I could hear a few whispers and thoughts sail through my head and bombard my brain, but the fog of voices quickly dispersed as Bella's eyes locked on my own.

Propelling through my incomprehensible mind was one word that seemed to seep through my body like honey, sweet and thick.

_Forever. _

_xxxx_

We hadn't spoken since we'd stepped off the stage.

The rain had finally let up, but the late night air was still impenetrable with moisture.

Bella was driving again. Being the passenger allowed me a better excuse to stare at her, so I wasn't going to object.Her hand was embraced in my own, resting on the console. The silence that we lingered in was comfortable, but finally, I broke it. "How long?"

"Excuse me?" It was if I had pulled her from another thought, her eyelashes fluttered from the road towards me.

"How long had you been planning that?"

The moment had been perfect. Much too perfect. And there had been a sheet of music on the piano. She had just informed me about these thirteen reasons this morning. She had rarely been out of my sight at all today.

My question made her shrug out my gaze and stare apprehensively out the windshield and into the murky night. "A while," she admitted after a long moment.

"Bella," I whispered through my teeth, trying my best to keep my frustration under control. I had thought that her furtive mind was something I would become used to after three decades. That, quite obviously, was not the case.

"Alice helped me," she confessed. "I've been planning it since before the change." The last part was said quietly. Only a few syllables had managed to get past her lips.

"_Before the change_," I repeated, not quite understanding. Could she possibly be implying that she had been planning this since she was human? I balked at the idea. Planning something this ridiculous for over thirty years? She'd have to be insane…

The questions that were quickly forming in my mind distracted me and before I knew it – and certainly before I would have liked – Bella stopped the car. And that meant – of course – that I wouldn't be receiving answers to those questions any time soon.

As if on cue, the passenger side door was being flung open and a pixie-like tornado was sweeping Bella away.

I shook my head in silent amusement and stepped out of the car before hunting down the tempest.

Alice was already non-breathing as she hurriedly questioned a startled looking Bella.

I knew the others were nearby as well. Their thoughts colored my mind with amusement as they listened to the commotion Alice was creating.

"Alice!" Bella finally interrupted.

Alice stopped speaking but her eyes still looked up at Bella expectantly.

Bella sighed and glanced around the room for help.

We were in the living room of Carlisle and Esme's house, the house beside our own. They had moved to Alaska shortly after Bella and I had "left for college." People had been led to believe that Carlisle had been offered a medical position beside an old family friend, a position he just couldn't refuse. It was all coincidental that the job would lead him to the same small town that his son and daughter in law were "attending school."

Was it our fault that the humans were so gullible?

After Bella's gaze had unsuccessfully settled on the empty couches and the shadowed doorways – most definitely wishing that someone would come and offer a distraction – her beautiful, helpless eyes reeled in my own.

"Sorry Mrs. Cullen," I smiled, "you're on your own this time."

She scowled at me, but her eyes – almost instantly – became soft. And for once, she quickly averted her gaze.

"Bella?" Alice insisted, noticing her change in emotion at the same moment I did.

Bella's eyes rose slowly, and then instantly shifted between Alice and I. Finally they settled on mine, and the familiar – yet exotic – feeling of melting invaded my senses.

"Masen," she whispered, quietly.

The brilliant gleam in her eyes willed me to understand. _My human last name? What was that suppose to mean? _

But suddenly, a flash of realization hit me and I could feel my eyes widen in understanding.

"Oh," I whispered to myself, still drinking in her fervent gaze. "Mrs. _Masen_, then."

I didn't mean to speak the words out loud, but Alice's questions had been brewing in her mind the second Bella shifted her gaze, so I couldn't necessarily be blamed for what happened next.

Alice's golden eyes were light with elation as she called out to the others. "Jasper! Emmett and Rosalie! Carlisle and Esme! Come here! It happened! I knew it!" Her voice was much louder then necessary, for they would have heard her if she had whispered. They would have all come running too. Everybody's thoughts were composed of raw curiosity as they waited to heed Bella and her first day of school.

Emmett was the first to enter, his grin unfailing as he strode towards us, hugging Bella before playfully punching my shoulder. I smiled in response. Following behind him was Rosalie and Jasper who smiled politely and took a seat. Their thoughts were on a level of anticipation.

Esme and Carlisle were next. Esme hugged Bella and I both, though frowned at the space between us. I was still standing in doorway while Bella stood, center stage, in the living room. I smiled and leaned against the door frame, watching Bella furrow her brow, uncomfortable with all of the attention. I hugged Esme back and whispered in her ear, "Alice."

Esme nodded and her thoughts soon followed. _Of course. _

Once everybody had either taken a seat on the couch, or made their selves comfortable by standing, Alice began her invasion.

She took a deep breath, as if she was planning to take her time and explain things slowly, but with Alice, nobody could be that easily fooled. Quickly following her deep breath, was her rush of an explanation.

"I knew it! I told Jasper last week about the vision. Didn't I Jasper? Edward told their teacher that Bella's last name was Masen! It's because you were jealous of all the vile male thoughts in the room wasn't it," she grinned at me, and then continued without missing a beat. "Of course it was. Jealousy was never a human reaction that you out grew, though, apparently, _somebody_ appreciates that fact."

Bella's wide eyes snapped downward to look at Alice, though they quickly narrowed. It was a waste of time to be _surprised _that Alice knew everything by now. It was much easier to just be furious that she would make these facts known by the others.

"Oh! And then she got him to sing…"

Everybody's mind's seemed to perk at that notation.

_Edward… singing?_ They thought.

I rolled my eyes at their obvious incredulity.

"And then _she _started singing. Oh, I wish I could have been there!"

_Bella… singing!? _

Alice was about swooning in her own euphoria, completely oblivious to the reaction that her words had created.

Emmett was quick to interrupt her bliss. "Wait… you got Edward and Bella to _sing_?"

"_I _did no such thing," Alice answered, slightly snubbed. And then she grinned. "Bella planned it all."

Every pair of eyes in the room shifted towards where Bella stood, about a step behind Alice. Bella shrugged in discomfort.

This was the point where I would intercede. I crossed the room quickly and placed my arm around Bella's waist. "Thank you for the wonderful accusation, Alice." I scowled at her but she ignored me. "But I'm sure Bella didn't drive us here to allow you time to invade."

Alice glared at me before – very maturely – sticking her tongue out and crossing the room to stand by Jasper.

Suddenly everybody – myself included – was staring at Bella.

Bella froze under the curious stares.

Through the change, Bella had lost most of her shyness, but some of it still remained when too much attention was drawn to her.

Finally she focused her gaze on the floor and spoke. "I brought us here because... I have a question… a request, really. I'm not sure… if it's even possible… though it's obviously… risky…" before I could even interrupt her with my impatience, she inquired in a rush, "Would it be absolutely impractical for Edward and I to go to Forks for a few days?"

I couldn't even distinguish my own thoughts as the shock of the others ran like a waterfall in my brain, rapid and impenetrable.

Nobody tried to form those thoughts into words, however, and my demanding inquisitiveness was almost maddening.

"Forks?" I choked out.

Bella nodded ruefully but refused to meet my gaze.

I glanced over at my family. Esme was the first I saw, her eyes wide and disbelieving. Carlisle, beside her, seemed… thoughtful. Alice appeared to be upset – most likely due to the fact that she hadn't seen this coming. The other's held equal looks of wonder.

Carlisle spoke first. "Why do you want to go to _Forks, _Bella?"

"It's part of her thirteen reasons," Alice answered, matter-of-factly, her golden eyes reeling in from a vision that she refused to let me see.

"They're back to those again?" Emmett mumbled, confused.

Alice grinned. "Yes. But this time _Bella's _telling _Edward _thirteen reasons."

"Alice, you need a new hobby," Bella muttered dryly.

Patience was a virtue I obviously didn't possess, because before I knew what I was doing, I was grabbing Bella by the waist and spinning her around to face me. Her expression was startled as I leaned forward, kissing her lips lightly. I didn't want her to think that her request had angered me.

She sighed softly when I pulled away. "Are you sure, love?"

She gazed at me beneath her ebony fringe of lashes. My fingers tingled. She was too beautiful.

She nodded silently.

"What about school?"

"We can finish this week – there's only two days left – and then we can leave Friday night. I'm sure they'll understand if we say we have a family emergency." She glanced at Carlisle hopefully.

"Of course," Carlisle smiled. His head tilted slightly, his thoughts apprehensive. "You do understand, Bella, that you will both need to wear… disguises of some sort."

Alice gasped softly in the corner of the room, her eyes bright with excitement.

Bella chuckled and nodded her head towards Alice. "I think that can be arranged."

Everybody laughed as Alice grinned in triumph.

The laughter died down like music coming to a soft end. The silence was comfortable as I pressed my lips to Bella's forehead, her scent masking any form of anxiety that lingered in my mind.

"So, Bella," Emmett grinned, pushing himself away from the opposite wall, "how _was _your first day of school?"

xxxx

The laughter and amusement was still loud and clear as we ascended the stairs.

I didn't need Bella's power to know that we both suffered from severe embarrassment. The emotion was practically tangible in the air.

"I hate Emmett," she muttered as we turned up the second flight of stairs.

Her hate was very rightly justified -- though I knew she didn't honestly _hate _him. She couldn't. He was like her big brother. But then again, big brothers didn't usually ask the kinds of questions Emmett did. _"You mean you _didn't _use the janitors room to rape your husband?" _being one of them. He then went into a full tale of _his _janitor room tales. And I was almost positive that big brothers didn't usually do that either.

"Me too," I growled irritably as I opened the door to our bedroom. This was _my _bedroom, though it was more so part of the act. Bella and I each had our own in Carlisle and Esme's house. In case anyone were to become suspicious.

Our back-up story was simple enough, really. Nothing too much out of the ordinary that anyone would think to question. Carlisle and Esme were the adoptive parents of the family. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were our older brothers and sisters, having already been sent to college.

Carlisle had thought that Bella's first high school experience would be less hectic if it was only her and I that would attend. I agreed.

We had just moved to this part of Alaska this year, after touring a few cities. Though_ a few _was quite an understatement.

Carlisle was quickly becoming the go-to doctor of Alaska's finest hospital.

I sighed as I realized how well this life had worked out for us. A fantasy, really. Too good to be true.

Now why in the world would Bella want to go to Forks, of all places?

I closed the door behind us softly and when I turned around, Bella was already sprawled on the bed. The walls surrounding her -- no matter how hard I had tried -- failed to match the color of her eyes. I sighed as I mimicked her position, laying beside her.

The silence was comfortable as we watched the ceiling fan above us spin in a lazy circle. The crickets outside were almost tranquil and I closed my eyes.

Bella's hand reached for mine and I grasped it lightly. Keeping my eyes closed as I brought her flawless skin to my lips, leaving it there for a long moment. I breathed in her scent until the wonderful fragrance saturated every inch of my senses. And soon, all I knew, was her beautiful scent.

My mind was still clouded when she first spoke. "Am I different?"

She wasn't looking at me, her eyes were trained on the ceiling, though her soft voice was thoughtful.

"Excuse me?"

"Before... in the car. I told you some of the things that I noticed about you, when I became a vampire. And I was wondering..." she continued, "if there's anything that _you_ noticed about _me_?" Her head tilted towards me, her eyes trying to capture my own. Instead of allowing that, I stared at her hand in mine, the two shades of paleness blending together. Her hand was as still as mine, and I appraised the bluish veins that sat motionless in her small wrist. The familiar sense of guilt ripped at my chest. I kept my gaze to myself.

"Well, besides the obvious," I said softly, hesitating, before placing my hand against her chest. "I noticed that you press your lips together when you're embarrassed. I guess I was always preoccupied with the blush," my finger skimmed her cold cheek. "You're just as beautiful, of course," I mumbled capturing a strand of hair between my fingers, still avoiding her eyes. She sighed and I could almost imagine her eyes rolling at my more than true statement. It had been impossible for her to become _more _beautiful. I smoothed the strand of hair I had been fiddling with behind her ear. "I noticed that you have the loveliest orgasm face."

"Edward!" She shrieked, slapping my shoulder.

I chuckled and reached forward, pulling her against my chest. "It's true," I laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"You know, I would be blushing right now. If I could," she mumbled against my chest.

I sighed quietly. "I know."

We were both quiet for a moment. I stopped breathing in order to listen to Bella's soft breaths.

Finally she spoke in a mumbled whisper. "Do you miss her?"

"Miss who?"

Her breathing stopped for a moment. I considered pulling away, to see her expression, but then she would see mine, and I didn't want to risk the chance of letting her see the guilt that had possibly lingered there.

"Human Bella," she whispered thoughtfully. "Do you miss her?"

I sighed and pulled my beautiful Bella closer, running my fingers though her thick hair. "How can I miss her, love? She never left."

In her spot against my chest I felt her full lips press against my shirt.

"I know the third reason why I love you."

"Do you, now?"

She pulled away from my chest to look at me. It probably shouldn't have startled me, the power in her eyes as they locked with my own, but it did. It always did.

"The third reason why I love you is your feelings." She smiled softly. "I knew most of them, from what you told me when I was a human. But feeling them..." she placed a hand over her silent chest. "Sometimes the feelings don't even have words that correspond with them. And it frustrates me sometimes, when I don't know what you're feeling." Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Like now," she sighed in annoyance, evaluating my eyes. "I don't know what that emotion is."

I chuckled quietly and traced the shape of her lips. "That, my beautiful, is love."

She smiled and shook her head softly. "I know _that_ emotion, silly vampire."

I grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I _am _curious," I confessed quietly. She nodded her head. " Have you really been planning this since you were human?"

Her eyes widened and her lips pressed together. Embarrassment.

She buried her face against my chest and her breathing was abruptly slow and deep.

"Bella?"

"I'm sleeping," she mumbled.

I chuckled at her absurdity and brushed her hair off of her forehead before kissing it.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Love you," she mumbled, already half "asleep".

"I love you too."

* * *

**This story along with Thirteen Reasons Why as been nominated over at www.twilightawards. (sorry if the link doesn't work. just type in it your browser.) Big thanks to those who nominated! :) **

**I appreciate all of your reviews ( ALL 392 OF THEM! :SCREAM:) and criticism! They honestly encourage me to write and this story wouldn't be possible without them! So please review!? Every chapter if you can? I want to make sure I'm not letting anyone down and I can't know if you don't review!**

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
